Three Hundredth
by darkgirl3
Summary: It has been three hundred years since Caroline and Tyler left in For Love. They have sent Klaus a birthday card every year. This is Sequel to For Love


**Title: Three Hundredth**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It has been three hundred years since Caroline and Tyler left in For Love. They have sent Klaus a birthday card every year. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything otherwise the show would have gone differently **

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline had picked up a few things at the store before going back to her house. She took out the birthday card she had bought laying it on the counter. She had to mail it in a few days to make sure it made it on time. Right now however, she just wanted to relax and enjoy the rest of her day. It was nice living in Paris, France even though it wasn't her idea. The last three hundred years hadn't been her idea either.

She'd been living in Paris for the last year, but she was leaving in a few days. Every year she went to a different country or state. She had seen the world twice now because sometimes she had moved twice a year. The boxes were packed, but there was only two things left to do. One was to let Elena know she was moving again. The second was to pick the next place to live even though she didn't want to leave Paris.

She had picked a side and it might have seemed to be a hard choice, but it wasn't. It was the best choice she could have ever made. Instead of watching her world crumble around her she made a decision. She fought for what she loved and won. She would never regret the last three hundred years of her life. If she had not left Mystic Falls she would not have had this wonderful life. She missed her friends, but here and there they saw each other.

It had its trials and troubles, but the rewards out weighted all the bad. She looked out at the backyard as the front door opened. She wasn't worried about who it was because she knew even before he wrapped his arms around her. The man she loved the most and picking him had never once been difficult.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I got the birthday card," Caroline said leaning back into the supporting arms, "This year I think you should put Happy Birthday," she started with a smile, "One year older, one more year without Caroline," she moaned feeling Tyler's lips against her neck, "One year more she hates you," she finished before turning around.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Tyler asked before he kissed her. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her here. The night he left she was waiting for him. He'd come back from Elena's and she was standing on the porch. She refused to let him leave so she came with him.

"Yes, but you can tell me again," Caroline said kissing him back. Klaus still hadn't figured out that she was with Tyler. She told him every year what to put in the cards. They had sent two hundred and ninety-nine of them so far. The one she had gotten today would be the three hundredth. They would send them till he got tired of searching or there was a way to kill him that wouldn't affect Tyler. He had never gotten close to finding them either.

"I love you, Caroline Lockwood, I will love you forever," They had the best life and even though they had run it never got dull. He'd taken her to every place she wanted to go. He'd given her the life that a princess couldn't even dream of. They had even found a way to have a child together. In the last three hundred year they'd had about dozen children.

"I love you too, Tyler Lockwood, I will love you forever," Caroline wrapped her arms around him thankful she had him. She was glad she decided to help send the birthday cards as well. It was a running joke that Klaus had never gotten.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She only had one wish that she could somehow rub it in the bastard's face that he was wrong. Tyler had given her everything she could dream of and more. He had given her sons and daughters, and they even had grandkids. In four months she would have their latest addition to their family.

It had been three hundred wonderful years and she wanted a hundred thousand more of them. As long as she had Tyler she would never be unhappy. They kept it entertaining all the time and their love had never wavered. They had even gone back to school once and done the whole high school experience over. This time around there had been no Klaus or drama about it.

Tyler wouldn't trade his life for anything. He had his best friend and wife with him every day. They had spent three hundred years living together and he'd never felt like he wanted space. He wanted anything, but space from Caroline. He wanted to be closer to her if that was even possible. They had the best life than they could have had back when they were seventeen and eighteen.

**B The End/B**


End file.
